Devante Wright
Category:EWWE Category:EWWE Psycho Champions Outside of CAW/Background Story CAW Wrestling Career =Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events (??? - present)= Amazing Impact (??? - ???) Mr. Amazing wasted no time in his quest to be the greatest as he face Firestruck an established vet in his tryout match and broke his spine with a spear through a ladder. Firestruck still describes the experience as unbelievable but rather than seek revenge for the time he was put out of action he actually praised the upstart in an exclusive Bloodsportz Interview. After making it to the main roster per request he was thrust into a match-up with another vet, Giant Gonzalez and was extremely impressive in terms of strength and speed. The athleticism was unique as hybrid styles weren't completely the rage then. It is believed Gonzalez got the best of him that day but that would not be the last time they met. Not even close. Struggling With Demons (??? - ???) At EWWE End of the Road in a backstage segment Mr. Amazing was seen doing handstands when KrYpT came to mock him. Amazing attempted to ignore his conscience forgetting he was in physical form and got a low blow for his efforts. It was later confirmed they would be going to war at Pain, Love and Sacrifice for the EWWE Psycho Championship in an Ultraviolent Match. EWWE Monday Night Unforgiven 33 saw Devante Wright take on Andrew Morgan in a traditional EWWE Match with the result of Devante coming out as the hard fought victor. After the match however another assault from KrYpT came in the form of a Prowling Chokeslam. Week after week of similar assaults came to ahead, at Pain, Love and Sacrifice when Mr. Amazing took on The Master of Disaster, emerging as the victor 2 falls to 1, injuring himself in the process but he didn't care because as a result of losing KrYpT was banished from EWWE seemingly for good. Not only that but Devante managed to snatch the Psycho Championship in the process. The Wright Thing (??? - ???) Soon thereafter Devante compete in a few Resistance vs. A.P.A. matches even teaming with his cousin Jayden and Superman to take on The King, Nemesis Prime and Andrew Morgan. No longer having the worry of a demon on his back Devante got more arrogant than usual, dancing a hell of a lot more similar to him and Ron's celebration at Pain, Love and Sacrifice 1. He began doing moves such as slaps, push ups and more and not only that but he was winning. He beat the likes of Sergio, Andrew Morgan (Multiple Times) and Monkey Fist in classic matches the EWWE Fans will not soon forget. His first match after PLS against his mentor Justin Alex 2.0 in Champion vs. Champion competition,he came out on the losing end but put on a match for the ages and possible match of the year in 2013. After successfully defending the Psycho Championship at Flashback and entering the King of Extreme Tournament he managed to defeat He-Man and longtime nemesis Gonzalez in the 1st and 2nd round moving onto the semi-finals to face Evil Inc.'s Dr Drakken. To take you back to the match with Monkey Fist that took place on EWWE Friday Night Rising 37 it showed how much of a showman and Extremist Devante Wright truly was. Jumping through a flaming table to pick up the win over Monkey Fist with the High Altitude was seen as a psychotic feat worthy of the championship name, some doubted whether it was wise so close to his match with Dr. Drakken but of course he didn't listen. Going into the match with Drakken at Crash and Burn, burned and banged up. The Evil Genius for sure had an advantage, but Devante would prove to be too persistent and innovative for him falling off the ladder Drakken kicked into a Dragonrana to get the win. Unfortunately Devante was injured in this match, being pushed off a ladder to the outside and hitting his already previously bruised ribs on the barricade. Still moving onto the Finals his bout with Ichigo was nothing short of a classic. Fighting as hard as he could, eventually his body submitted to it's punishment after taking a neckbreaker from the Ladder to the outside. This loss didn't sit well with the pride of Mr. Amazing and he made an open callout to Ichigo on Youtube of which was never responded too. Understandably they were on two separate brands after all and Devante had his own hands full with Azkadellia's constant challenging. The invasion of AWAC as retaliation for Azkadellia doing the same to them had happened just before Amazing's title defense and the 1 Year Anniversary turned to brand warfare even adding ICHW on the card. Daniel Bryan and AJ Styles were the next title contenders with AJ actually coming out with the win in a shocking upset ending the 115 day reign of Amazing right after he broke the record for longest reigning Psycho Champion of all time. Resistance and Resiliency (??? - ???) Devante came out the next night after the 1 Year Special seemingly unphased by the loss he took for his Psycho championship, to confront The Undertaker about ending his renowned mentor Justin Alex 2.0's career. Gareth mocked Amazing, saying that a mortal didn't even deserve to face darkness of his caliber. Amazing responded by telling Undertaker he doesn't know shit about the darkness and letting it consume him only brings destruction upon himself. Azkadellia would come out to settle the situation forcing them into a match which weirdly seemed to be what Devante wanted. As the match came around, despite the fight being significantly 50/50 Devante would take the loss being caught in a Tombstone on the stairs. After regaining the Psycho Championship from AJ Styles at Solemn Judgement he had no choice but to sit back and wait for his next challenger to arise. That challenger came in form of The Thing at Scars and Stripes which Devante dispatched of but not without a few brush burns from colliding with the stone frame of the former Fantastic Four member. Devante was later forced into a match by Azkadellia against his cousin Jayden to qualify for the Blood Bank match. While he won the match, it didn't seem as if he really desired to compete after that match. Entering the Blood Bank match it wasn't his top priority as he didn't seem upset when he failed to win the match-up. He did however get revenge on Dr. Drakken for the Crash and Burn moment when he was pushed off the ladder, pushing Drakken off the ladder onto the stairs awaiting on the outside. He was however incapacitated by Sergio via a spear through the barricade taking him out for most of the rest of the match's major moments. He would return in the match for a brief period taking out Drakken Sergio and Jigsaw but knocked out the ring by Ryan Riley. While everyone else was busy Drakken snuck the win. On Rising 43, Azkadellia decided to test Devante once again placing him in a match against her Longcoats last minute with the stipulation he had to find a partner that wasn't in the Resistance in less than 30 minutes quite literally. Luckily for Amazing, Ryan Skyfire was in the building and had no problem competing against the people responsible for his friend Justin Alex's demise. They came out victorious foiling Azkadellia's plans once again, of course this was not very wise as they would soon find out. Rising 44 was the mark of the first Devante Wright vs. Rhino match where Devante got the win via a True Ambition into the trash can Rhino was holding. After successfully defending his title yet again vs. Mr. Extreme at Fiery Glory 2013 the event at which he was first seen in 2012, he began running out of actual challengers...boredom made Devante impulsive and as such he interfered in The Longcoats match with Iron Honor costing Azkadellia's knights the match. He had not consulted his fellow Resistance members before doing this, it was just something to do. He explained such actions as leveling the playing field. Later in that night Wolverine won the Psycho Championship Qualifying match and went onto Total Vengeance to face Devante...this would be Wolverine's final showing in a main stage match before his tragic death in 2014. At the 3rd Season Special Devante would face off against King Killer for a second time. Their first encounter being a great contest in the eyes of the fans wanted to see more. This time the psycho championship was on the line. After successfully defending his title once more..Azkadellia introduced a new card to the field in the form of "The Android" Cell...first placing him against Devante on Rising 46 but Cell was caught in the Anti-Effect and defeated. This would anger both Azkadellia and Cell with which you could tell the rivalry between the two was far from over. The match took a great toll on the body of Amazing however as the following CPV, he would lose the Psycho Championship to Zero after being pushed outside onto a ladder. Walking into the match it was already seen Devante wasn't himself but that sealed the deal. Later that night Cell would deliver the finishing blow and toss Devante through a glass window, keeping him out of action for the next year. Hybrid Magic (2015 - Present) Devante would return to EWWE in the 2015 Match of Randomness to a huge ovation at the unpopular starting number of 1. During this match he showcase many old and new tricks he had learned in his time away but as the match went on more and more fatigue began setting in. Throughout he eliminated names such as Rhino, Zero, Kyle Rayner, Superman and others with over 6 eliminations in that match. One of the individuals he did not eliminate however was Cell which was who he was really there for. This angered the Alpha more and his rage caused destruction for most of the entrants until he ran into his old nemesis Giant Gonzalez. The giants dominating demeanor got him focused on winning the match again and worrying about Cell later. After making it to the final four and eliminating Beast Boy it was looking like Amazing was going to pin The King for the victory but instead Spellbinder made another appearance with his magic, earlier using it to avoid elimination giving the illusion that King and Devante were the final two. They were not as stated earlier and teleporting back in the match Spellbinder put Devante through a table to which he kicked out of but was followed by 2 more Abracadabra's. On Rising 49 Spellbinder had prepared an incantation after gloating in Devante's hometown of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania about beating him but he was in the building and came bolting down the ramp to hit Spellbinder with a True Ambition. Upon going for a second though Spellbinder managed to get himself teleported out the ring and Devante was jumped by a sudden appearance by the Longcoats and Cell only to be saved by Goku and his cousin King Killer. This was later made a 3 on 3 elimination tag but due to Goku's Awakening contract he was unable to legally compete, making Devante and King Killer the only 2 on the team. Devante managed to be the sole survivor eliminating all 3 members of the A.P.A. from the match but brawling with Cell afterwards leading to him delivering the True Ambition to the perfect one off the stage to end the show. The next week on Rising's 50th anniversary show, Devante took on Cell in a classic 2 out of 3 falls match ending in Devante getting the final fall by leaping off a ladder in the ring to True Ambition Cell through the barricade. Feeling he was finally done with Azkadellia for the time being he expressed his desire to get back the EWWE Psycho Championship. Azkadellia had different plans however, setting up a match at Extreme Asylum. Devante Wright vs. Monkey Fist vs. the returning KrYpT shocked Devante did not speak another word and rising ended with a stare down to conclude the show. Other Media Devante has traversed across many CAW Shows but also has been in his fair share of E-Feds including NEW, ICHW, TTG and more. Devante was one of the main reasons for the EWWE Full Zone Championship existing. Backstage, he suggested the titles need more unique names and suggested one to be Full Zone. In CAW Finishing Moves *True Ambition (Spear,; Multiple Variations) (EWWE/RCWE) (2013 - Present) *Amazing Impact (Superkick; Multiple Variations) (2010 - Present) *Amazing End (1350 Splash or Corkscrew Shooting Star Press) Signature Moves *War Hammer (Pull Back Forearm Smash) *Outer Limitz Elbow Drop (Corner Slingshot Elbow Drop) (2011 - 2015) *Air Amazing (Springboard Clothesline) (2013 - 2014) *Shake, Rattle, and Roll (Punch Combo and Knee Drop Dance) (2012 - 2014) *Humpty, Hump Lock (Figure Four after Humping Opponents Leg) (2011 - 2014) *Deadline (Step-Up Avalanche Moonsault Slam) (2013) (Rarely Ever Used) *Rolling Pin *Bitch Slap *Baseball Slide Pumphandle Slam *Push-Up Elbow Drops *Back Suplex w/ Cocky Pin Signature object *Flaming Table/Ladder Combo Notable feuds *Giant Gonzalez *KrYpT (Currently) *Andrew Morgan *AJ Styles Managers *Anna Young (Formerly) Signature Taunt * "Is There No One Else" Arm Spread Entrance themes * Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events # Out of My Way (Intro Cut) by Seether (2012 - 2013) # Always by Saliva (2013) # Here or Now or Never by The Heroes Lie (Current) (December, 1st 2013 - Present)